What Difference Does It Make?
by PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel
Summary: Cas ran away with the angel tablet and Dean is angry with him... so what better way to win his best friend over than to wash his car? Set in Season 8 episode 22 'Clip Show'. No real plot, just a short smutty one shot.


**This is my first smutty one-shot so I hope you all like it. ****I've had a lot of coursework and revision for exams and what-not over the past few months and so I've hardly had time to do any writing and I've barely done any reading either. I've been working on this and a new multi-chapter fic (which I'll upload soon enough) in my spare time and once my exams are over at the end of June I'll be back for good.**

**This ficlet is named after The Smith's song of the same name. It's a really great song, if a little depressing... but don't worry, the ficlet isn't based on it in any way... I just like to name all my SPN fics after songs like the show does. **

**Anyway, enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.**

[] [] []

Cas picked up the bucket of frothy liquid and carried it, sloshing it a couple of times against his clothing as he walked up the many steps to the bunker door, towards the Impala. He needed to make it up to Dean and so what better way then to wash his beloved car? Cas looked at the black beauty in front of him and took off his tan overcoat, it was too constricting. Actually, so was the jacket and shirt… so he removed those too. Now he was just standing with the warm glow of the sun on his bare chest. It felt good. Cas was still an angel and so he wasn't used supposed to feel the heat on his skin or the uncomfortable tug of clothing… but he was still healing and so he was weak.

Cas pushed the yellow sponge into the soapy water before slapping it onto the car. He rubbed it up and down over the grime, giving the Impala a dark sheen.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean noticed the absence of said angel. Dean huffed, not allowing himself to care if Cas had taken off again. He waved away Sam's worrying with a scowl, informing his brother of how it wasn't _their_ job to look after the angel and how he could take care of himself. Sam argued at first but eventually gave in and sulked off. Dean grinned at winning the fight and moved to sit down in front of the television and not relocate for several hours… but there was an itch under his skin. He couldn't seem to keep still and as his mind wandered through scenario after scenario of the injured Castiel getting captured and tortured for information. Angels and demons alike were once again after his friend and he wasn't safe. After he stated worrying, he couldn't stop. Dean paced the room frantically. Realistically, Dean knew that he'd never be able to find Cas if he had decided to leave. But there were feelings of guilt attacking him.

_He_ was the one giving Cas the cold shoulder. _He_ was the one making him feel unwelcome. If Cas had left and gotten himself killed then it would be _his_ fault.

Dean's resolve left him quickly after that and he rushed to grab his keys off the side. Cas wouldn't be easy to find but he had to try. Dean momentarily thought of involving Sam, but on the off chance that he did find the angel, he would have some apologising to do. And _that_ was something he didn't want anybody seeing. As he began to move towards the bunker door he found himself once again wondering why he was so angry at Cas. He didn't even know… how was he going to explain it to the angel. Memories of the last few years flooded his mind; loosing Cas because of the Leviathans and his hope slowly depleting over the following months that he would return, loosing him again in Purgatory with nothing but the words of monsters to say he was still alive, leaving him behind and believing that it was impossible to get him out without releasing the Leviathans back into the world.

The only thing that Dean was positive about was his worry for his friend was a big contributor to the anger he felt. But Cas didn't worry like a human would. He didn't actually show any emotions the way a human would… so how was Dean supposed to make him understand something like the emotions ripping through his stomach and lungs whenever he didn't check in?

Dean swung the bunker door open and stepped out into the warm breeze. Then he stopped.

Dean watched in awe as Cas lent over his car, topless, lavishing bubbly water onto the roof. Rubbing away all dirt and grime from his baby. Cas leant over just far enough to give Dean a good view of the angel's ass. It looked firm, round and perfect beneath the tight trousers.

Cas crouched down to get at the muck on the alloys. His trousers slipped to reveal the top of his ass and Dean groaned deep in his throat. The eldest Winchester watched in fascination as a bead of water, that had somehow splashed onto the angel's back, made it's way down the curve of Castiel's spine, trailing down his lower back and beneath the waist band of the trousers.

His mouth began to feel dry and he licked at his lips as he imagined walking up to the angel and touching him. He imagined feeling the man shiver beneath his tongue as he slowly licked away the trail that the drop of water had left. He'd kiss his way back up Cas's spine and listen to the soft groans from the angel's plump lips.

Cas finished working on the wheel and dipped the dirty yellow sponge into the bucket before reapplying it to the impala's hood. Dean shifted to get out of the angel's view as Cas lent over. The new position brought better fantasies to mind. Dean unconsciously palmed his growing erection through his jeans as he continued to watch the angel in awe. His imagination went wild.

* * *

Dean walked up behind the angel, that was currently washing his car, as quietly as he could and then gently placed is hands on Cas's hips. Castiel jumped and looked over his shoulder, seeing it was Dean.

"Sorry" Dean murmured into his angel's ear, "I didn't mean to scare you… you just missed a spot." He reached over and covered Cas's hand with his own, pressing down a little and moving their conjoined hands, and the sponge, up as far as they could reach. This forced Cas to lean completely over the damp metal of the car as Dean pressed fully against his back.

"I… it's okay" Castiel replied breathlessly as he felt the throbbing erection pressed up against his lower back. Dean's other hand, that was still resting on the angel's hip, raised to press against the taut muscular stomach of the angel he had pinned against his car.

"I can leave if you want" Dean whispered into Cas's ear and the angel shook his head. Dean lowered his lips to brush against his stubbled jaw. "Do you want me to leave, Cas?" he mumbled against the rough skin.

"No"

Dean smiled and continued to kiss at the jaw. Cas stood still despite Dean's efforts, which was frustrating. He wanted a response. The older Winchester rolled his hips forwards to rub his erection against Cas's firm ass. The angel's breathing hitched and so he rocked his hips again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean whispered intimately.

"N…no" Cas stuttered.

"What do you want me to do to you, Cas?" he asked as he scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin beneath Cas's jaw and continued to rock his hip. It was a little uncomfortable being trapped inside the stiff material but the friction the movements caused cancelled that out and he found himself breathing heavily through the pulsing pleasure.

"I… I don't know" Cas answered breathlessly as he began to react to Dean's touches and jutted his hips back to rub against the man. Dean moaned deeply as Cas began to move in time to his own rocking hips. "I've never… I don't know" Cas continued to stammer.

"Do you want me to show you? To _teach_ you?"

"Yes" Cas replied without hesitation.

* * *

Dean bit his bottom lip to keep quiet as the fantasy continued. He wasn't consciously aware of how his hand had pushed inside his jeans and boxers to grasp at his throbbing dick. He was too lost inside his own head and was moving on autopilot.

He slowly stroked from base to apex and back down again as the scene continued to play out in his imagination.

* * *

Dean grinned at the eager angel and let his hand slip from where it was pushing against Cas's muscled stomach to the waistband of his trousers. He fiddled with the zip but didn't move to open it.

The man let up on the angel and moved back. Cas stood up properly and turned to look at his best friend, clearly disappointed that he had stopped. But the moment he had turned around Dean was back on him, crashing their lips together with such vigour that it forced him to fall back against the hood of the car once more. Cas yelped as his bare back made contact with sun-heated metal that hadn't yet been cooled by the water. Dean let off again and stood up, but this time he pulled Cas up with him, murmuring a 'sorry' against his lips.

Now that Cas's back wasn't burning he was better able to concentrate on Dean and it was slowly pulling him apart. Dean's lips were insistent as they pushed Cas's apart. Cas allowed the movement and welcomed Dean's tongue as it brushed against his own. _This_ was something he had already done before. But this time it felt much better and simply wasn't enough to sustain him. Cas rocked his hips forwards and gasped at the pleasure tingling in the blood pooled in his erection as their clothed dicks rubbed. Dean moaned the loudest, completely caught off guard by Cas and his hands shot down from the angel's shoulders to grab at his hips instead.

Dean began to mouth his way down Cas jaw and neck leaving a trail of wet sucking kisses. The urge to be inside Cas was boiling hotter under his skin and he _needed_ it. His hands made his was to Cas's zipper and swiftly pulled it open. Cas stilled for a moment before hungrily grabbing at Dean's shirt and pulling it over the man's head. They both pulled each other free of their clothes and kicked them aside before their bodies reunited. The kisses were fuelled with lust as their lips attached to any available part of skin. Dean pulled their hips together and Cas let out a moan of pleasure. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He held Cas tight against him with one hand on his lower back as the other pulled on his leg. He grabbed the back of Cas's knee and pulled it up against his own hip. Cas held securely onto Dean's shoulders as he lifted his other leg and wrapped them both around the man's waist. Dean then wrapped both arms around Cas's ass to keep him held against him as their erections bobbed and pulsed against each other, trapped between their bodies.

Dean had just enough sense left in him to know that fucking Cas against the car was a _bad_ idea in this heat so he instead moved to the nearest tree. The moment that Cas's back hit the rough bark he surged forwards and captured his mouth once more. He rocked slowly against Cas and they both became more desperate. Dean used his torso to press Cas tighter against the tree and ensure he didn't fall when the he removed one hand from the angel. Dean moved to kiss at Cas's neck and offered up his fingers to the naked angel.

"Get them wet" he whispered, hoarse from the lust coursing through him. Cas took the fingers into his mouth and licked at them, coating them in his own saliva, a few seconds later Dean removed them and lowered them to the angel's ass. He took a moment to trace the hole with one finger before slowly pushing it inside. Cas stiffened against him and bit onto his lower lip because of the burn. Dean didn't push too far in at first before stilling and allowing his angel to get used to his finger. When Castiel once again relaxed, Dean pushed in deeper.

He pushed the digit in as far as it could go and began to wiggle it to stretch him further open. Once Dean thought he was ready, he added a second finger and started to scissor him open. Dean stopped kissing at Cas's neck when he heard a light grunt come from the angel. Cas's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape and his breathing was harsh and ragged. Dean stayed watching the angel as he continued to finger him open, he hated that it was taking so long but he couldn't rush it, he had to make sure that Cas was completely ready for him. He added the third finger and continued his work.

"_Dean_" Cas grunted breathlessly. "I need…" the words ran off and merged with a deep moan. Dean nodded and removed his fingers from Cas… he needed _more_. Cas's blue eyes shot open and he whimpered quietly at the loss of Dean but he didn't have long to wait. The man spat onto the palm of his hand and gave his erection a few jerks to coat it in the make-shift lube. Their eyes met as Dean grabbed firmly at Cas's hips and lifted him just enough to allow Dean to line his erection up with Cas's wet hole. The head pushed inside and throbbed erratically at the welcoming heat. Cas slammed his eyes shut and panted through the pain.

"You okay?" Dean whispered and Cas nodded stiffly in answer. Dean took a second extra before continuing slowly to push inside and didn't stop again until he was fully sheathed. He waited as Cas got used to the intrusion before drawing out and experimentally thrusting back up. Cas let out a guttered moan which made Dean grin through his pleasure. The hot muscle surrounding his cock quivered, it felt amazing, tight and utterly perfect. Dean didn't think he'd be able to keep from thrusting deeper inside Cas even if he wanted to. One of Dean's hands stayed wrapped around Cas's waist as the other one pressed against the tree bark. Dean drew back slowly and thrust back deep into Cas's body. Dean relished in every little noise that escaped Cas's mouth and then one thrust back in hit against a bundle of nerves that caused a loud, guttered, heart-felt moan to escape into the surrounding woods. Dean felt the moan vibrate through Cas's chest and against his own and he was eager to hear it again. He continued to drive into Cas's heat at the same angle, he loved those sound… _needed_ them and it felt amazing when he was able to drag them out of his lover.

Dean felt his orgasm approaching and wanted to make Cas come first, but he couldn't move either of his hands to jerk off the angel without throwing off his balance and possibly causing them to fall over. Cas's hands were still firmly planted on his shoulder and Dean wanted to tell him to touch himself, but he couldn't get the words out. He pumped harder and faster into Castiel, hitting that bundle of nerves every time.

* * *

Dean jerked himself off harder, his hand movements lost their rhythm and became increasingly erratic. Sometime of the past ten minutes he had moved back into the woods and was currently leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and head thrown back as his orgasm approached and Cas continued to wash the Impala, unknowing about the eldest Winchester's current activities.

* * *

The muscle surrounding Dean's cock squeezed him as Cas started falling into his own orgasm, squirting sticky cum against both of their chests. Dean finally allowed himself to let go and willingly followed Cas as he released his seed into his ass and they collapsed against each other.

* * *

Dean snapped back to reality as the stifled moan escaped his lips. The noise was rough yet quiet, however when Dean's eyes flew open, he knew that Cas had heard it. The angel didn't know what the sound had been because it was just too quiet. Yet it had drawn his curiosity and left him searching around to find the source. Dean grabbed his jeans and boxers from where they were pooling at his feet and held them around his waist as he ran away. Dean ran until he was completely hidden from Cas and then ran some more. Once he had stopped a minute later he could barely see the bunker anymore and then he allowed himself to collapse onto the floor.

He was mortified by his own behaviour. He'd never done that before. Not only did he just jerk off to fantasies of fucking Cas, his _best friend, _against a tree but he'd done it while perving on said best friend. This was a new low.

[] [] []

Dean had stayed by himself on the floor of the woods for about an hour, too mortified to go back and face Sam and Cas. He knew that the angel didn't know what Dean had just done but that didn't make him feel any better.

He eventually removed his boxers and used them to clean away any of the dry, crusty cum from himself before leaving them on the floor and walking back to the bunker, commando. By the time he got back, Cas had retreated back inside and Dean took a moment to breath before opening the door to the bunker.

Cas had finished washing the Impala half an hour ago and had rushed inside in an attempt to find his best friend and tell him about how he'd helped out. But Dean wasn't there. Instead he found Sam who let out a sigh of relief and told Cas how they'd though he'd run off again. Cas felt a sting of guilt for not mentioning his plan to either Winchester. When he told Sam what he'd done his friend looked at him with that _smile_. The smile was unsettling because it had a hidden meaning behind it that Cas just didn't understand.

It became apparent that Dean was no longer in the bunker and so Cas frowned before planting himself down in a chair and waiting for him to return. When Dean finally entered the bunker Cas smiled at him but the eldest Winchester wouldn't acknowledge him in any way, he wouldn't even look at him. Cas frowned more to himself but didn't let that stop him, he followed after Dean when he walked into a different room.

"I washed the Impala for you" Cas blurted out but Dean didn't turn around. "It took me a while though, I didn't realise that you had to remove the water before it dried to prevent those water marks." Cas started to ramble a little bit, it was a new experience for him. "I also couldn't find any wax to put on afterwards… but if you have some I wouldn't mind doing it now-" Dean stiffened at Cas's words which made the angel a little bit confused.

"Don't bother" Dean muttered without turning around and then he walked off. This time Cas didn't follow him. He frowned at his best friend's back. He'd thought that washing the car would at least make Dean a little bit more friendly towards him, but he seemed more closed off and angry then before. Cas shook his head and sunk into the closest chair. Now what?


End file.
